


En la misma ciudad eterna

by Kuro_Ko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, F/F, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko
Summary: AU. Catra y Adora se conocen desde los cinco años, desde que compartían una habitación en un hogar bajo el cuidado de una mujer que no las cuidaba como ellas necesitaban. A medida que el tiempo pasa, también sus vidas cambian, se alejan y se acercan sin descanso, sin apuro.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Cuando eramos adolescentes

**I.**

Siguió corriendo, a pesar del dolor en sus rodillas, del ardor en sus pulmones, de la punzada constante y creciente en su costado que no dejaba de morderla como si fuera un animal hambriento.

Siguió corriendo.

Siguió corriendo a pesar de que ya no veía hacia dónde iba, ya no recordaba de dónde venía. Ya no entendía lo que sentía y se rehusaba a entenderlo.

Catra corrió sin descanso, sin tregua, sin ilusiones. Una carrera eterna que solo resonaba en sus oídos mientras las desgastadas suelas de sus botas de cuero repicaban contra el suelo con fuerza, como si fuera la única en todo el mundo que pudiera seguir en esa carrera salvaje, como si fuera la única que pudiera entender las palabras que nadie le susurraba y que aun así escuchaba.

Abrió la boca para aspirar una bocanada de aire que la auxiliara, que le diera un poco de oxígeno para seguir en carrera, una inyección de adrenalina que la sacara de ese trance eterno, de ese dolor infinito.

De su boca solo escapó un grito que no sabía que tenía contenido, desgarró su garganta en su camino hacia el mundo exterior, se ensañó con sus cuerdas vocales y con sus pulmones adoloridos, sus músculos agarrotados.

No importaba, porque era parte de ella, una parte que no podía controlar.

Y continuó gritando, continuó mientras todo su cuerpo no cesaba de pujar, su sangre de galopar, su corazón de latir, su mente intentar escapar.

Y ese grito era un aullido bestial, una manera de dejar escapar al animal que tenía en las entrañas y que no podía domar.

* * *

―¡Vamos, Adora! Estás tarde para tu estúpido juego ―Catra paseaba inquieta ante la gran puerta del gimnasio escolar, la gran masa de gente que había hecho ingreso al recinto había visto a la adolescente sentada en el cordón de la vereda, su mano derecha sosteniendo su barbilla en una mueca de hastío.

Era inapropiado de Adora estar tarde, peor aún, era casi inaudito que Catra llegara antes que su amiga, siempre corriendo de un lado para otro, siempre a tope de su energía, en mil actividades que no dejaban de sucederse una tras otra, Catra tras ella casi arrastrada a la fuerza por la vorágine que era Adora.

Pero ahora no llegaba, ni contestaba su celular, ni le respondía los mensajes que le enviaba. Catra no lo admitiría ante ella misma, mucho menos ante las personas que compartían su vida, pero estaba preocupada.

―¿Dónde estás…?

Tenían dieciséis años y un mundo muy hostil ante ellas que no dudaría por un segundo en tragarlas por completo y no dejar siquiera una memoria de ellas. Un solo recuerdo o signo de que alguna vez habían caminado por la ciudad repleta, por las calles sucias o las veredas mojadas por agua de lluvia. Nada para escribir en la historia de la humanidad un pequeño párrafo de su existencia.

Catra solo tenía a Adora, Adora solo tenía a Catra.

Esa era su vida, esa era su dinámica. Que una de ellas faltara rompería su rutina y su vida de una manera que sería irreparable.

Por eso, cuando la multitud ya se había acomodado en sus asientos, cuando el partido ya había empezado y ella podía escuchar desde fuera el pitido del referí y las zapatillas de los jugadores al moverse como perros de caza tras la pelota en un desesperado intento de conseguir más puntos que el equipo contrario, Catra se levantó, intentando distraerse de ese vacío que crecía en su estómago con el paseo constante ante la puerta del gimnasio.

Y lo había hecho por unos minutos antes de que sacara el teléfono de su bolsillo otra vez, prendiendo y pagando la pantalla para ver la hora y los mensajes entrantes. Un talismán que la conectaba al mundo y no le traía noticias de la única persona que le interesaba en él.

Se detuvo, manos en las caderas, para llamar a su amiga otra vez.

El sonido de una llamada que nunca entraba podía ser cruel. Muy cruel cuando se necesitaba escuchar la voz del otro.

Apretó los dientes cuando escucho el tono de la llamada al desconectarse, la frustración ahora subiendo por su garganta, sus garras firmes en su tráquea, asegurándose de que respirar y hablar fuera un poco más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba.

Un poco más.

Había algo más ahí, algo que desbocaba el ritmo de su corazón en su pecho, algo que lastimaba cuando pensaba en ello, algo que se retorcía con fuerza cada vez que la posibilidad siquiera nacía en su cabeza. Más razones para mantenerlo en silencio, apartado de lo que en su día a día pensaba, revisaba, analizaba, aceptaba.

No.

Eso estaba, aún, muy lejos.

Guardó el celular en sus bolsillos. Sus pantalones de jeans ajustados, algo gastados, algo desgarrados, apenas podían mantener el aparato en su lugar.

Siguió caminando, sin descanso, una vuelta tras otra. Dentro del gimnasio algún jugador había hecho algo fuera de lo común, a juzgar por los gritos y aplausos del público.

―Se está perdiendo esas tontas piruetas que la hacen tan feliz… ―masculló, un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo a medida que el sol terminaba de ponerse y la noche se asentaba sobre ellos.

Se detuvo, aún manos en los bolsillos, observando la calle por la que tendría que aparecer, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Podía ser que realmente le hubiera pasado algo, podía ser que tendría que volver al hogar que compartían y enterarse por quienes habían sido obligados a vivir juntos que algo había pasado.

Que Adora no estaba bien, que algo la había afectado, la única razón coherente para que no llegase al juego que ella le había pedido que vieran juntas.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

No, nada podría pasarle a Adora, era demasiado idiota, demasiado determinada, demasiado fuerte como para que algo pudiera realmente afectarla. No, ella estaba bien, solo se había atrasado en su trabajo, había tomado el autobús equivocado, el tren que la llevaría de un punto de la ciudad a otro se había detenido porque el sistema de transporte público era una vergüenza.

Había cientos de razones para que Adora estuviera tarde.

Cientos.

Solo tenía que aferrarse a una de ellas.

Pronto cumplirían dieciocho años y estarían por su cuenta al fin, libres para hacer del mundo su mundo. Para por fin dejar su marca, obligarlo a recordarlas, a escribir una página en la historia que les hiciera justicia.

Se removió el pelo largo, suelto y salvaje antes de morderse la uña del pulgar derecho, el esmalte negro estaba algo salteado como en el resto de las uñas en ambas manos. Pero el esmalte barato no era su preocupación, ni siquiera pensó en él cuando con la mano izquierda sacó su teléfono y volvió a mirar la hora, sin dejar de mordisquear su pulgar en un intento de distraerse de sus preocupaciones reales.

―¡Catra! ―Se giró, una sonrisa en su rostro que reprimió al instante, una oleada de alivio que la dejó desconcertada en un inicio. Adora trotaba hacia ella, su rostro cruzado por el sudor, su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol bajo el brazo, una remera blanca y simple su única defensa en la noche de otoño. Llegó hasta ella y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, jadeando para recuperar el aire. Su amiga se acercó un poco más, podía ver el vapor que salía de su piel agitada, podía incluso oler la mezcla de jabón y champú junto al sudor tibio, como luego de uno de sus partidos, cuando corría a abrazarla luego de marcar un gol y la levantaba en una alegría ciega antes de dejarla ir y recibir la carga de todo el equipo tras ella.

Algo se removió dentro de ella.

―¡Por fin apareces! ¡Me has tenido esperando por tu estúpido juego! ―Y me tenías preocupada, no agregó.

―Lo siento, lo siento… ―Jadeó, aspirando bocanadas de aire para intentar recuperar el aliento. ―Se extendió mi turno en la cafetería y el bus no pasó…

―Lo que sea, ¿no recibiste mis llamadas?

―Olvidé cargar el celular.

―Adora… ―gruñó, pasándose las manos por la cara, su frustración una fracción de lo que era antes. Las oleadas de alivio aún recorriendo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Respiró profundo, observando a la adolescente que volvía a estar erguida y respiraba con más normalidad. Le sacaba unos cuántos centímetros al menos, su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo alta y un jopo que la había acompañado desde que la conocía sobre su frente. No sabía cómo lograba que no se moviera a pesar de toda la actividad física que acababa de realizar.― Ya es tarde, dudo que nos dejen entrar, el tipo en la entrada no se veía muy amigable.

―¿Qué? ¿En serio? Nooooo… ―Adora trotó hacia la entrada, su energía una fuente inagotable, se paró en la punta de sus pies, sus sneakers negras maltratadas y gastadas, intentando ver algo tras las puertas cerradas del gimnasio. Gruñó desmotivada cuando la alta verja metálica fue lo único que pudo realmente distinguir.

Catra caminó hasta ella, el vapor seguía naciendo de sus hombros y de su coronilla. La chaqueta seguía bajo el brazo, la remera blanca se ajustaba a sus hombros anchos y sus brazos atléticos. La mujer morena miró su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, a pesar de que fuera su vista diaria cada mañana, al despertarse en la cama más alta del camarote en la habitación que compartían en el hogar. No importaba si era cuando se despertaban o en medio de la ciudad una noche de otoño, Adora siempre era Adora, una mirada triste al ver su panorama cancelado por su tardanza.

―Olvídalo, no nos van a dejar entrar… Vamos, aún tenemos tiempo. ―Empujó su hombro con suavidad, solo una manera de llamar su atención. Siguió caminando, sus botas de cuero y su jean ajustado una diferencia fundamental con las zapatillas de su amiga y sus pantalones rectos.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―No estuve sentada en la acera esperando por ti de gratis, me debes por lo menos una hamburguesa. Vamos, más vale que te hayan pagado extra por esas horas que tuviste que cubrir…

―¿Catra? No, espera, ¡Catra! ―La aludida empezó a trotar, Adora detrás llamándola y riendo.

Sí, solo ellas dos contra el mundo.

Serían libres, serían salvajes.

Serían recordadas.

Catra estaba segura de eso.

* * *

Golpeó la pared de ladrillos con el cuerpo, desorientada, su visión desenfocada y su mundo girando sobre sí mismo. Usó ambas manos para estabilizarse, el cuerpo ligero y abombado, como si sus propias extremidades ya no fueran suyas, como si algo liviano y escurridizo se hubiera colado en sus venas y hubiera cambiado la composición de su cuerpo.

Intentó mantenerse derecha, pero le fue imposible. En lugar de eso se dejó caer al suelo, usando la muralla como guía y luego como soporte cuando apoyó su espalda contra ella. Su chaqueta de cuero gastada le arrancó sonidos sordos al ladrillo aún cálido luego de un día completo bajo el sol de un verano cruel.

Respiró profundo, intentando ubicarse en su realidad. Tenía diecisiete años y su vida podría ir mejor.

Pero también podría ir peor.

Miró el cielo oscuro, violeta, sin estrellas gracias a las luces interminables de la gran ciudad. Incluso eso giraba sobre sí mismo como si de pronto la gravedad de la tierra hiciera al universo girar en torno a ella. Como si Catra fuera el centro mismo de ese universo que no cesaba nunca en su eterno girar, en su eterno viaje sin destino ni final.

Qué risa.

―Sí claro…

Su mente era cruel, ella, el centro de un universo. Ella, que no ni siquiera el centro de su mejor amiga.

El dolor subió como espuma por su esófago y le quemó las entrañas con una voracidad que no conocía. La ahogó y encendió por partes iguales. Despertando en ella algo que sabía que tenía, pero no quería mirar.

Adora seguía ahí dentro, seguro. Había desaparecido en medio de la conmoción y la música estridente, se había alejado de todos para salir a la calle y respirar. Adora había desaparecido en medio de una muchedumbre, un montón de gente que quería escuchar las historias de la capitana del equipo de fútbol, de la rubia que había llevado al equipo casi al campeonato nacional, de la adolescente de la que no sabían nada, pero querían tenerlo todo.

Adora rodeada de gente no era su Adora, nunca podría ser de ella si habían otros alrededor, interponiéndose en su camino. Si habían tantos otros dispuestos a ofrecerle su amistad, cuando ese lazo era algo reservado para Catra y solo para ella.

Bufó, abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su frente contra ellas.

Adora nunca podría elegirla a ella cuando había tantas otras opciones.

―¿Catra? ―Los ojos azules que conocía desde hacía tantos años la observaron con curiosidad, Adora estaba encuclillada frente a ella, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol que había consumido, su postura algo ladeada hacia su izquierda, su sonrisa imposible de esconder.― ¿Qué haces acá afuera?

―Necesitaba un poco de aire. ¿Qué pasó con tu club de fans?

―¿Lonnie y Rogelio? ―Rio, desechando la idea con un movimiento de la mano.― No son mis admiradores, solo querían hablar un poco del último partido…

―Ajá, ¿qué pasó con ellos? ¿Te dejaron sola? Solo quería un poco de aire en paz, no una rubia musculosa algo borracha. ―Le tocó la frente con el dedo índice, seguía pintando sus uñas con el mismo esmalte negro barato. Adora observó el dedo que la empujaba con suavidad, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

―Yo también te extrañé.

―Cómo sea…

Se sentó a su lado, mirando el cielo violáceo sin estrellas y sin luna.

―¿Qué hay más allá de esta ciudad?

―Es muy tarde y tú estás muy tomada como para que intentemos hablar de filosofía.

―¿Perdón? Primero, no estoy borracha, segundo, me ofendes con lo de filosofar, no soy una estudiante humanista… o destacada. Solo… ―Adora se apoyó en su cuerpo, parte de su peso en ella. Catra ignoró cómo la masa de músculos que era su amiga le transmitía calor y una sensación de seguridad. Cerró los ojos, visualizando su cabello rubio, el corte casi al ras que ahora usaba en los costados de su cabeza.

Los deseos casi incontrolables que tenía de acariciarle ese cabello rubio incipiente.

―Lo sé. ―Ambas compartieron luego el silencio. A lo lejos, enmudecida por las paredes de la casa de algún estudiante que no conocían y al cual no tenían ningún interés en agregar a su mundo, la música resonaba apagada. Una vorágine de gente bailando alrededor de ella con el alcohol en las venas para mantenerlos animados y encendidos, una marea que palpitaba a su propio ritmo

En la calle, codo a codo, ellas miraban el universo desde su pequeño rincón, sin música y sin palabras.

Y palabras, como aprenderían luego, eran lo que realmente les haría falta.

* * *

Catra observó como el resto de los niños jugaban en el patio de la escuela pública de su barrio. Podía verlos a través de la reja de alambre que delimitaba el perímetro de la institución, una barrera artificial y a veces cruel. En este caso, desconocida. Se acercó un par de pasos, ahora sosteniendo la reja en alambre tejido en formas de rombos con ambas manos, sus ojos heterocromáticos fijos en quienes jugaban lejos, corrían de un lado a otro, insertos en un mundo que ella no podía imaginar. Un mundo al que no tenía acceso.

Al que no se le había dado acceso, no aún.

Una pequeña niña, rubia, trepaba las junglas de hierro con destreza, riéndose mientras lo hacía, perseguida por otros niños que intentaban seguirle el paso.

―Catra. ―Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar la voz. Conocía a la mujer hacía poco menos de un día y había algo en ella que la intimidaba. Algo en la manera en que la miraba, la manera en que la examinaba.

La juzgaba.

La reprobaba.

Se giró para mirar a la adulta que estaba a cargo de su educación y cuidado. Una sonrisa, falsa aprendería luego, y un vestido rojo oscuro la hacían inconfundible.

Serían el demonio de sus pesadillas, el veneno de sus días.

La manifestación física de su dolor y sus conflictos internos.

―¿Sí?

―Sí, señora. ―La corrigió, un rictus seco en su rostro.― Esta será tu escuela, algunos de los niños vivirán contigo en el hogar. Ellos también están bajo mi cuidado. ―La mujer se giró, a brazos cruzados escaneó el patio, registrando cada pequeño ser humano que jugaba despreocupado en la jungla de cemento en la que se imaginaban bosques eternos, barcos encallados, naves espaciales, mundos diversos cubiertos de aventuras por ser descubiertas y disfrutadas.

Catra miró a los niños otra vez, su garganta cerrada, su estómago agitado. Sin darse cuenta se abrazó a sí misma.

―Vamos, aún tenemos que desempacar tus cosas… ―Le tomó la mano con algo más de fuerza de la que estaba acostumbrada. La niña se dejó guiar, la vista en el suelo, el futuro incierto carcomiéndole las entrañas. ―Y, Catra ―llamó, la pequeña con un pelo salvaje y una mirada desconcertada y bicolor centró su atención otra vez en ella.― No me decepciones.

Catra tenía cinco años, casi seis, y su vida, de cierta manera, acababa de empezar.

* * *

La ciudad era más grande de lo que se había imaginado en un primer momento. Mucho más grande de lo que se había planteado alguna vez.

Sus pasos tambaleantes no avanzaban lo suficientemente rápido y la noche pronto se transformaría en madrugada.

La ciudad no solo era grande, era fría y era cruel.

Maldijo en voz baja, sus zancadas se alargaban y acortaban según la calle hacía lo mismo bajo sus ojos. No recordaba el camino de regreso, pero si seguía caminando, si seguía forzando su avance sin importar lo que pasara, llegaría a un lugar que le tuviera que sonar como casa.

Tenía que ser así.

Tenía que pensar que sería así, sino no todo lo que habría hecho hasta el momento no habría tenido sentido, todo ese correr, toda esa constante sin desistir habría sido para nada.

Todo habría sido para nada, un avanzar sin significado, un sobrevivir sin razón.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, con fuerza, con rabia. Una lágrima fugitiva y prohibida bajaba por su rostro.

Todo habría sido para nada.

En esa noche fría y oscura, violácea como todas las que veía en la gran ciudad, no tenía a Adora quizás por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía vacía, se sentía una extraña en su propia piel. Lo despreciaba, lo odiaba, no lo entendía.

No lo quería.

Siguió caminando por calles mal iluminadas, por avenidas poco transitadas.

Y la noche se hizo madrugada, y el alcohol en su cuerpo terminó de mezclarse con las pastillas que le habían dado y, que sin preguntar, había tragado. Veía doble, el corazón acelerado, el pulso disparado. Sudaba profusamente y ese sudor se enfriaba en su piel expuesta en el invierno de una ciudad cruel e interminable.

Sacó su celular, buscando entre sus contactos el de la adolescente, ahora joven mujer, que la había dejado atrás con una sonrisa prometiéndole que todo estaría bien. Que volvería en un par de días.

Que todo estaría bien.

Qué mentira más piadosa, qué mentira más bondadosa.

Qué mentira más dolorosa.

―Idiota… ―susurró, sin saber a quién se dirigía. Guardó el celular sin mandar el mensaje que había pensado escribir, sin llamar como había planeado. Por supuesto que Adora iría en cualquier viaje que Light le pidiera, incluso había dejado sus entrenamientos a los que se dedicaba de manera sagrada para asistir a la estúpida reunión.

Light y su fijación con Adora, con su futuro, con su potencial.

Light y su eterno favoritismo con la ingenua de Adora, que parecía no terminar de entender cuán fuerte era el control que ejercía la mujer sobre ella.

Catra caminó unos pasos más, gruñéndole amenazante a un par de desconocidos que la miraron por más tiempo del que la etiqueta dictaba correcto.

Ella lo había intentado en un inicio, había mostrado sus habilidades sin descanso en los primeros años, cuando aún creía que el mundo sería justo con ella. Una broma de mal gusto, por supuesto. Había dado lo mejor de sí y había mostrado credenciales para demostrar que podía ser alguien en la vida, que era tan valiosa como Adora.

Que juntas podían ser un equipo insuperable porque cada una era en sí un individuo formidable.

Light había destruido cada una de esas aspiraciones de manera metódica, con paciencia y minuciosamente, había dinamitado y socavado cada pequeño logro, maximizado cada error, cada tropiezo. Enterrado en críticas cada una de sus acciones hasta que, sin darse cuenta, Catra había dejado de intentarlo realmente, había dejado de compartir con Light cualquiera de sus logros o de sus fracasos, ocultando todo lo que se refería a su vida que fuera posible. Se había escondido en la sombra de Adora como una manera de protegerse de ese ataque sostenido e inquebrantable.

Se había resignado a ser el segundo, el tercer, el cuarto lugar. A no ser la prioridad.

Se había resignado a solo ser importante para Adora, como Adora era importante para ella. Como Adora era todo para ella.

Y ahora hasta Adora se había ido.

―Es lo que siempre quise, Catra, es mi oportunidad... ―imitó, levantando la capucha de su abrigo para protegerse del viento gélido. Había visto cada vez que Light había martillado la idea en Adora, le había pintado un panorama perfecto, una carrera ideal, una vida ya hecha. Una vida en la que jamás se preocupaba de incluir a Catra. Catra solo estaba ahí para recordarle sus fracasos, para recordarle que era su responsabilidad mantener a la susodicha en línea, como si aún fuera una niña que no pudiera decidir por sí misma.

Como si Catra fuera un peso atado a Adora, una bestia a la que tenía que dominar.

Miró sus manos, en una de ellas había una botella de vidrio a medio llena. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que la tenía, apretándola con fuerza, un agarra de acero que no dejaría escapar su vida entre los dedos, no dejaría que nadie la pisoteara como si fuera un pedazo más de cemento en la ciudad construida en acero y pavimento.

No dejaría que nadie dudara por un segundo de lo que era capaz.

Arrojó la botella al suelo, disfrutando del sonido del vidrio al reventar en mil pedazos, de las astillas bailando y brillando a la luz de un amanecer mancillado, del líquido derramado en el suelo, una explosión sin color y sin olor, pero con la satisfacción de la sinfonía de la destrucción abriéndose paso.

Catra y Adora estaban a pocos meses de cumplir dieciocho años y al fin ser libres.

Libres.

Libres.

Libres de las cadenas de un sistema opresor, de un hogar que no las podía contener, de una cuidadora que no las amaba.

Libres de forjar su propio camino en medio de millones de posibilidades.

Esta vez no se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon, solo la sonrisa salvaje continuaba ahí cuando al fin llegó la mañana y, con ella, sus pasos la llevaron de regreso a su cama, a la habitación que tenía sus cosas, que guardaba la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol de Adora que robaba los días de frío para recordarse que no estaba sola.

Y que aún había algo en el mundo que podía aliviarla.

* * *

―Quédate quieta… ―Catra intentó sostener Adora por los hombros, imposible con la fuerza que contenían cada uno de sus músculos entrenados hasta al cansancio.

―Me pica, esto fue una mala idea, tendría que haberme sacado la remera…

―Haberlo pensado antes, genio, ahora o te quedas quieta o te corto ese jopo que te alarga la frente. ―Palmoteó el mechón de pelo para enfatizar sus palabras. Adora la miró con un puchero formándose, pero se quedó quieta, sus ojos azules registrando cada movimiento en el espejo del baño, sus manos subiendo y bajando, a medida que pasaba la maquina encendida por los costados de su cabello, cortando largos mechones de cabello rubio.

Catra sonrió, siguiendo la tarea con más deleite del que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. La máquina, una rasuradora que habían conseguido de Kyle, hacía su trabajo a las mil maravillas, dejando solo un centímetro o dos, dándole un toque característico a su cola de caballo alta y su jopo desafiante. La joven apagó la máquina, soplando en el cuello de Adora para deshacerse del exceso de cabello que había caído ahí.

―¿Qué tal?

Adora se pasó las manos por la cabeza, sintiendo el cabello corto en los costados y la nuca, levantando el pelo suelto que aún seguía atrapado entre hebras doradas.

Sonrió, una sonrisa enorme.

Catra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no sonrojarse.

―¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan ligero! Oh, Catra, tenemos que salir, tengo que sentir el mundo con este nuevo corte… ―Se levantó de un salto, el piso en el que estaba sentado cayó al suelo con estrepito, a la vez que el cabello que había quedado en la tela blanca de su remera. La adolescente retrocedió un par de pasos, levantando las manos para alejarse del huracán Adora que acababa de tocar tierra.― Es más, ¿por qué no lo intentas? ¡Tienes tanto pelo que si no te gusta crecerá enseguida!

―Wow, espera, espera. Si tú quieres andar por ahí mostrando tu cabeza dura como un ladrillo es cosa tuya, no me metas en tus ideas locas… ―Adora le sonrió y le arrebató la máquina de las manos. Estaba desconectada, no podría encenderla incluso si quería.

Pero ese nunca había sido el objetivo.

―Solo una probada rápida, puedes esconderla con el pelo suelto…

―Adora, no.

―¡Catra!

―¡No! ¡Quítate de encima! ―Ambas salieron del baño riéndose, empujándose y corriendo, bajando escaleras como un remolino que no dejaba de golpearse de broma, un peligro para todos los que tuvieran cerca.

Esos altercados la única manera que tenían de satisfacer su necesidad de contacto y cercanía sin abordar lo que estaba sobre la mesa a vista y paciencia de todos.

El elefante en la habitación alrededor del cual preferían empujarse y jugar antes que sentarse y hablar.

Kyle saltó hacia atrás cuando las vio pasar como una exhalación, Lonnie se llevó las manos a la cara con un resoplido mal contenido. Tuvieron suerte que Light no las vio salir de la casa, Adora aún con la rasuradora en la mano, un desastre esperando a pasar que siempre se arremolinaba entre las dos.

Acababan de cumplir diecisiete años y el futuro, al fin, se veía prometedor.

* * *

―Catra, ¡Catra! ―La voz perdía algo de su calidez a través de su teléfono, pero podía cerrar los ojos y ver a Adora, ver su rostro, sus ojos azules, su expresión preocupada, su demanda de explicaciones.

―No grites, Adora, me duele la cabeza… ―Intentó levantarse, pero le pesaba el cuerpo, un dolor de cabeza penetrante y un regusto amargo en su boca. No quiso mirar la hora, le bastaba saber con qué era un día de semana y su turno empezaría pronto, si es que no había empezado ya.

―Catra, no te despediste cuando te fuiste ayer, no me avisaste si llegaste bien, estaba preocupada…

―Soy una adulta, como tú, no necesito que cuides de mí. ―Abrió un ojo, la luz le hacía daño, pero no tenía aún el dinero como para comprar cortinas y protegerse de las mañanas que insistían en despertarla en esa habitación en la que estaba sola.

―Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no pueda preocuparme por ti, es mi responsabilidad…

―Basta, Adora. ―La cortó con brusquedad, odiaba oír eso de ella, odiaba si quiera la posibilidad de que Adora creyera que ella era una niña a su cuidado, esa era Light hablando, no Adora, no la idiota bien intencionada de su amiga.― No soy tu propiedad, no hace falta que me cuides, para eso tienes a chispitas y a su amigo llorón.

―Catra…

―Escucha, me tengo que ir, hablamos luego. ―Cortó la comunicación, lanzando el celular lejos, en algún lugar del desastre que era su cama. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas entrecruzadas. El departamento era pequeño, un monoambiente con una cocina mal equipada y un baño con poca iluminación.

Era lo que podía costearse con una paga mísera y un trabajo de ocho horas que detestaba. Se rascó la nuca, su melena tan salvaje como cada mañana.

La resaca avanzaba peligrosa tras sus ojos, palpitando en sus orejas y dando vuelta su estómago.

No quiso mirar la hora, no quiso mirar el aparato que seguramente tenía llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Adora.

No quería recordar sus decisiones porque no conseguía ningún tipo de satisfacción de ellas.

Miró sus manos, sus uñas pintadas de negro con el esmalte saltado, los temblores que experimentaba en los dedos luego de una noche de sueño escaso. Miró en ellas la vida que empezaba a formarse y un nudo se le armó en la garganta.

Tenía diecinueve años y estaba sola.

¿Cuándo se había perdido todo?


	2. Cuando somos adultas

**II.**

Había empezado como una noche normal. Normal para ella, al menos.

Es más, era una noche más que normal, era una noche extraordinaria. Adora había regresado de su semestre universitario y era un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. Su pelo aún en el estilo que le había dado hacía años, su sonrisa abierta como la recordaba, esa cicatriz que se había hecho en la mejilla años atrás algo desvanecida.

Adora estaba de vuelta y Catra no podía evitar su felicidad.

A pesar de que había traído a Glimmer y Bow con ella.

Catra había dejado uno de sus trabajos, había avanzado lo suficiente en el que conservaba como para vivir en un departamento en el que la cocina tenía al menos un refrigerador y el baño una ventana que daba, de hecho, al mundo exterior. Eso no quitaba que lo odiara, las escaleras viejas, la humedad en cada esquina, el trabajo interminable, los turnos eternos. Ahora estaban en uno de sus bares favoritos, donde conocía a la bartender, donde conocía a los usuales, donde sabía pedir lo que quería para recibirlo en un vaso frío y un guiño disimulado, una de las pocas cosas que le traía algo de confort.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, bebiendo de su vaso de whisky mientras charlaba con Adora y sus amigos. O, más bien, bebía mientras Adora mantenía conversación en marcha. Sentía la tensión en el aire, sentía la incomodidad de los recién llegados mientras la veían bajar vaso tras vaso sin intercambiar muchas palabras.

No entendía por qué estaban ahí. Adora era su amiga, Adora era suya. A pesar de que ahora jugaba para un equipo universitario, a pesar de que su vida había cambiado, a pesar de que estaba llevando todos sus sueños "o lo que sea que Light le metió en la cabeza" a la realidad, Adora era suya.

Adora era suya, aunque ya no estuviera en su vida.

Adora la miró de costado, su vaso de cerveza aún a la mitad cuando ella ya llevaba el cuarto de licor fuerte.

―¿No crees que estás bebiendo un poco rápido? ―preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella con algo en su rostro que asemejaba la preocupación y otro poco la molestia.

―No todos somos deportistas de élite, tranquila, Adora, es solo un poco de licor.

―Catra, es miércoles y mañana tienes que trabajar, no sería prudente que…

―Adora, no. Ya hemos pasado por esto, no soy una niña, no tienes que hacerte cargo de mi. ―Terminó el vaso y lo dejó a un costado. Parte del mundo se estaba distorsionando, nada extraño considerando el consumo que había hecho de alcohol.

Pero estaba bien, Catra sabía beber, lo hacía cada semana, lo hacía varias veces a la semana.

Catra tenía el control de su vida y de sus emociones, eso era lo que importaba.

―Catra, te estás engañando, estás inclinada sobre la barra de un bar en el que todos te conocen un miércoles a las nueve de la noche…

―Bow, ¿me acompañas? Creo que necesito un poco de aire… ―Glimmer, o chispitas, como su cerebro la había catalogado luego de ver su ropa violeta y su pelo brillante, se llevó del brazo a su novio, dándoles espacio para respirar.

O, en este caso, oxígeno para explotar.

Ambas vieron como la pareja salía, una sensación pesada y helada instalándose en el estómago de la mujer morena. Había vivido lo suficiente como para saber cuándo se acercaban tiempos turbulentos.

―Catra…

―Adora, no, esto es mío y no vas a venir a arrebatármelo con tus aires de grandeza y heroína. ―La enfrentó, su equilibrio algo comprometido cuando se giró con brusquedad. Adora la sostuvo de los hombros cuando vio que se ladeaba hacia la izquierda. Catra se la quitó de un manotazo.

―Esto no está bien.

―No insistas, Adora… ―Se giró de nuevo, haciéndole un gesto a la mujer en la barra. La aludida levantó una ceja, antes de encogerse de hombros y pasarle una servilleta bien doblada y otro vaso de licor. Las pupilas azules de la mujer rubia se dilataron más cuando vio como su amiga desdoblaba el papel para sacar una píldora y consumirla de golpe.

―Catra, ¿qué…?

―No insistas, Adora… ―repitió, esta vez era una amenaza. Su ojo ámbar estaba fijo en ella, la tensión subiendo, burbujeando.

El mundo girando más rápido de lo que debería.

―No, no voy a quedarme callada mientras arruinas tu vida con…

Ya era suficiente.

―¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! ¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Ya hiciste tu elección y no fui yo! ¡Ahora no te quejes o te sorprendas por como vivo mi vida!

Se levantó de golpe, el banco de madera que servía de asiento en la barra salió despedido y cayó con estrépito, atrayendo la atención de las pocas personas que estaban en el bar a esa hora.

―¡Catra! ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué te hice?

―Oh, ahora quieres saber, ahora luego de que mi vida se arruinó y la tuya es un maldito campo de rosas.

―Catra…

―¿Quieres una revelación? ¿Quieres una respuesta? Esta soy yo, Adora, siempre lo he sido, sabía que eras algo densa, ¿pero de verdad nunca lo viste venir? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de la clase de persona que soy?

―No, no, eso no es verdad. Te conozco, Catra, he vivido contigo casi toda una vida, esta. ―Se detuvo, para señalarla, para señalar el desastre que en ese momento era.― No eres tú.

Catra rio.

Rio porque no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse para evitar llorar.

Solo era una obligación para Adora, otra de sus responsabilidades para mantener, otra de las absurdas metas que Light le inculcó desde la infancia y de las cuales no se podía desprender.

Sintió rabia.

Sintió vergüenza.

―Escúchate, Adora. Tan ciega por todo lo que eres que ahora sientes que tienes que tomar responsabilidad por mi otra vez. Ahora cuando tu vida perfecta es tal cual como querías, ¿no? ¿Ahora que tienes amigos que valen la pena? ¿Ahora que conoces que hay más allá de la ciudad? ¡Siempre he sido así! ¡Cómo no lo has visto antes! ―Se detuvo, el vaso en su mano era de vidrio, pesado, frío, lleno.― No quiero tener esta conversación esta noche, no quiero tener esta conversación contigo. No quiero que estés aquí…

―Catra…

―¿Qué tengo que decir para que te vayas? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas de una puta vez que no te quiero cerca? ―Apretó el vaso, sus pupilas azul y ámbar fijas en él.

―No me voy a rendir, Catra, no me voy a resignar a perderte.

Catra mordió su labio inferior. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar. Eso no era lo que se había predispuesto a escuchar. Ella había tomado una decisión, ella había elegido su camino y estaba lejos de Adora y su luz de perfección y su constante recordatorio de su fracaso.

El vaso crujió en sus dedos.

―¡Vete! ―Los pedazos de vidrio estallaron en su mano y cayeron al suelo manchados de alcohol y de sangre, su rostro deformado en una sonrisa desquiciada.― ¡Vete a tener tu vida perfecta lejos de mi! ¡Aléjate de mí, solo soy un mal recuerdo de tu niñez, Adora! ¡No hay nada que nos una, no hay nada que nos ate! ―Se alejó, huyendo de Adora que se acercaba en un intento por ver su mano sangrante, sus ojos inyectados en lágrimas, su sonrisa casi animal que ocultaba la inmensidad de su dolor.

―Catra.

La miró a los ojos, una última vez, antes de salir corriendo con la mano contra el pecho, la herida pulsando, sus oídos zumbando, su mundo derrumbándose.

Adora no la siguió.

Ya estaba hecho.

Tenía veinte años y se había quedado realmente sola.

La profundidad de su soledad le arrancó una exhalación desgarrada de la garganta.

Sola.

* * *

Los siguientes años son borrosos.

Son una exhalación.

En algún momento cambió las chaquetas de cuero por camisas de franela abiertas, los jeans desgarrados por leggins, el esmalte barato por uno de calidad.

Catra cambió de departamento, cambió de taza para tomar el café, cambió de marca de jabón, cambió cuando conoció a Entrapta y a Scorpia, cambió cuando en un arrebato de ira destruyó una foto en la que Adora le pasaba un brazo por el cuello, como cuando eran adolescentes.

Cambió cuando junto a Scorpia apareció Perfuma y el mundo, poco a poco, le gustase o no, se fue agrandando, se fue ensanchando.

Catra cambió de teléfono, cambió de compañía móvil, cambió de plan precargado a plan mensual.

Cambió sus contactos, sus fotos, las aplicaciones que usaba en el aparato.

Pero nunca cambió el contacto de Adora.

No borró las fotos que tenían juntas.

No dejó de leer los mensajes que, de manera espaciada, Adora le enviaba.

No contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas hasta que estas, con el tiempo, desistieron.

Fueron una exhalación, mezclada con alcohol, mezclada con malas decisiones y recaídas.

Mezcladas con lo que algún extraño le daba cuando no le interesaba nada más que el ahora y la manera de alejarse de él.

Cambió cuando escaló posiciones, hasta que de pronto estaba en una posición en la que nunca se había visto antes.

Cambió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pidiendo perdón y ayuda, a pesar del regusto amargo y débil que le dejaba en el cuerpo.

Cambió cuando, luego de todo eso. Llegó a su casa para prender las luces y darse cuenta que, a pesar de todo, seguía sola. Que nada de lo que había hecho la había llenado. Que nada de lo que había pasado luego de esa noche la había calmado.

Que el animal que tenía adentro jamás había sido domesticado, pero jamás había reaccionado de la misma manera visceral sin Adora cerca.

Esa noche, por primera vez también en años, se permitió llorar con las manos en el pelo salvaje, sin ánimos de contenerse, sin energías para mentirse a sí misma más.

Se había enamorado de Adora años atrás, había gravitado a su alrededor por todo el tiempo que pudo y luego, cuando no pudo soportarlo, cuando Adora no la eligió una vez más, la había empujado lejos, se había alejado de todo eso en un esfuerzo en hacer su vida propia.

Lo había logrado y, aun así, se sentía vacía.

Habían pasado cuatro años y las cicatrices en su mano por los vidrios rotos seguían blancas, una línea descolorida en su piel morena.

Y aunque no estaba sola, así se sentía.

* * *

No reconoció el número, sin contacto asignado, en su pantalla, pero era la cuarta vez en quince minutos que llamaba y estaba empezando a molestarla lo suficiente como para que una vena se levantara en su frente.

Dejó que sonara un par de veces antes de contestar, dispuesta a destruir a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

―Seas quién seas, si me llamas de nuevo te juro que voy a compartir tu número por redes sociales y acusarte de pedofilia para que te acosen.

―Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, Catra.

―¿… Chispitas? ―Y de pronto lo había perdido todo, todo el camino hecho, todo lo que había avanzado. De repente estaba otra vez en esa noche, cuatro años atrás, cuando un vaso de whisky se había roto en su mano derecha y había manchado de sangre y lágrimas las calles de la ciudad. Respiró entrecortado, el aire se le hizo escaso por unos segundos, sin escuchar lo que Glimmer al otro lado de la línea decía.

―Catra, ¿Catra, estás ahí? ―¿Por qué la llamaba? No tenían ningún lazo en común, nada que las uniera más que Adora. ¿Le había pasado algo a Adora? ¿Había perdido la oportunidad de rehacer ese lazo o, al menos, intentar enmendarlo?

¿Había dejado que la vida le ganara la partida, de nuevo?

―Estoy acá, ¿qué pasa? ―se forzó a decir, su voz tomada, su garganta cerrada.

―Escucha, Adora va a ir a la ciudad este fin de semana, creo que es el momento perfecto para que hablen y aclaren cosas.

―¿Qué?

―Puede que no hable mucho al respecto, pero Adora te extraña, o al menos piensa en ti. Es solo un poco… reticente a llamarte o iniciar contacto de nuevo. ―Catra se sentó, sus piernas débiles, sus rodillas flojas. Escuchaba la voz de Glimmer como si estuviera bajo el mar, una capa de agua inexistente ahogándola y oprimiéndola.

Scorpia abrió la puerta de su oficina, una resma de papeles bajo el brazo. Catra le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, y la mujer, asintiendo, se sentó en la silla disponible al otro lado del escritorio a esperar.

Contuvo su resoplido de exasperación, la conversación con Glimmer era frágil ya de por si como para agregarle algo más.

―¿Por qué me estás contando todas estas cosas?

―Porque Adora te extraña y es mi amiga, deseo verla feliz. Además… ―Hubo una pequeña interferencia en la línea, lo suficiente como para que el corazón de Catra se detuviera en conjunto a ese silencio.― Además, conozco a Perfuma, quien al parecer te conoce a ti e insiste que has hecho mucho progreso desde la primera vez que te conoció, que eres una persona… cambiada.

―¿Y qué tal si no quiero ver a Adora otra ves?

―La última vez que te vi estabas enamorada de ella, dudo que no quieras verla, menos con todo lo que has mantenido esta conversación.

"Maldita sean tus chispitas y tu poder de leer mentes."

―¿Dónde? ―preguntó, ignorando el detalle que la otra mujer había dejado traslucir con tanta facilidad.

―Adora cree que me va a hacer un favor, irá por un paquete que compré en la siguiente librería, al lado de una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Planeé esto con mucho cuidado, más te vale no arruinarlo.

Catra sostuvo el celular con el hombro, buscando papel y lápiz frenéticamente, botando un par de cosas en el proceso que una Scorpia solicita volvió a su lugar con las cejas levantadas.

―¿Qué pasa, gata montés? ―preguntó, sus ojos oscuros sinceros. Catra negó con la cabeza, señalando el teléfono que aún tenía contra la oreja y que ahora se había transformado en su salvavidas.

―Repite eso, por favor. ―Esta vez no la alejaría.

Esta vez, al menos, se disculparía por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, sospechaba que nunca desde su nacimiento lo había llevado tan corto, seguía siendo un ente salvaje con vida propia, pero ahora no tenía cuerpo con el que revelarse.

Se dio cuenta que le gustaba la sensación del viento de invierno frio en su cabellera, a pesar de la falta de protección natural. Y la ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Estaba sentada en la cafetería al lado de la librería, tal como Glimmer había dicho.

Tenía un café negro en la taza, documentos para revisar en la mesa y el estómago revuelto por los nervios.

Pronto sería la hora en que Adora pasaría por ahí, y sería puntual, porque por supuesto que lo sería. Ya había pagado lo que consumiría, en un esfuerzo por lograr que su salida fuera más expedita cuando la viera.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café negro, sin sentir su sabor amargo ni el calor en su lengua. Sin sentir el piso bajo sus pies o la ropa que había elegido con cuidado para ese día. No podía sentir nada más allá de esa inminente confrontación.

Y ahora no podía despegar sus ojos de la ventana, por la que Adora aparecería. Por la ventana en la que tenía que aparecer.

Su celular vibró, un mensaje de Perfuma preguntando por su sesión semanal de meditación. Apagó el aparato y lo guardó en las profundidades de uno de lo bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se preocuparía por eso luego.

Luego de esa tarde.

Luego de esa charla.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar derecho, no estaba solo nerviosa, estaba asustada. Estaba aterrorizada.

Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, tan pocas que podían salir bien. Si Glimmer sabía cómo se sentía respecto a Adora todos esos años atrás, ¿qué evitaba que Adora lo supiera también? ¿Qué evitaba que esos sentimientos volvieran a la vida cuando la viera otra vez?

¿Qué evitaba que solo sintiera vergüenza cuando la viera otra vez?

―Contrólate. ―Se susurró, en un intento por recuperarse a sí misma. Habían hablado de esto con Perfuma, habían tenido sus ejercicios de meditación y de respiración.

Ella podía hacerlo.

Podía hacerlo.

Y entonces la vio y, por un segundo, dudo de todo lo que se había propuesto.

Adora había cambiado en esos cuatro años. Sus hombros más fuertes, su quijada más definida, su paso más seguro.

Su cabello aún en esa coleta y ese jopo eternos.

Catra se levantó de golpe, el café olvidado, los documentos bajo el brazo sin haber sido revisados, todo lo demás no tenía importancia. Era hora.

Era ahora.

Dejó que sus piernas la llevaran al exterior del local, la puerta tras ella se cerró de golpe, el gélido viento del norte deteniendo su respiración por un segundo, sacándola de lugar y de su realidad.

Parpadeó un par de veces.

Adora ya no estaba ahí, sino en la librería recogiendo el paquete que su amiga le había pedido.

Tenía un minuto, quizás dos, para recomponerse.

Guardó los documentos con algo más de decoro en la mochila que ocupaba para su trabajo. Se miró en las ventanas de la cafetería, segura de que los comensales dentro la observaban con una ceja levantada, ordenando la bufanda que se había desordenado y la camisa de franela debajo, los primeros botones abiertos dejando al descubierto su remera negra.

No había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Su reflejo la observó, plagada de dudas y de inseguridades.

Ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

―¿Catra…? ―Se giró, Adora la veía con incredulidad, el paquete en su mano olvidado, sus cejas levantadas.

Sus ojos con lágrimas que lentamente se iban formando.

―Hola, Adora… ―Sonrió como pudo, tímida, preocupada.

Y una pequeña, muy pequeña, esperanza.

―Catra… ―Repitió, su voz no había cambiado. Su tono era el mismo.

Cómo la había extrañado.

Seguía enamorada de esa amable e hiperactiva idiota.

"Mierda."

―Creo que tenemos algo para hablar, ¿vienes?

* * *

Estaban caminando por la ciudad que las había visto crecer en silencio. Juntas, pero en silencio.

Eso, al menos, era algo.

Catra observó de reojo a la mujer, el paquete firme en sus manos, su chaqueta abierta desafiando el frío del invierno como si no fuera una preocupación mayor, la mirada fija al frente, su rostro contraído en una mueca contrariada.

La ciudad estaba desierta ese día de temperaturas mínimas en invierno.

―Glimmer, fue Glimmer, ¿no?

―Sí…

―Lo sabía, es la única que se metería en mi teléfono y en mi vida sin ningún tipo de temor… ―Se llevó las manos al rostro, un gesto que no había abandonado con los años.

Siguieron caminando, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación, pero a paso seguro a uno de los lugares que solían frecuentar cuando eran pequeñas, uno de los parques que estaba cerca de su antiguo hogar, camino de la escuela a la que habían ido por tantos años.

Era un lugar lo suficientemente conocido y a la vez privado como para conversar con cierta tranquilidad.

Adora bajó las manos y la miró por primera vez desde que se encontraron, sus ojos azules escrudiñando su rostro, su cuerpo, su vestimenta. Buscando rastros de la persona que conocía en ella. Catra intentó ignorarlo, a pesar de haberlo dicho de la peor manera posible, seguía siendo verdad lo que le había gritado en el bar al que no había vuelto a ir hacía cuatro años.

Esa era ella.

Y esta también.

Había mucho por hablar, mucho por aclarar. No sabía si tendría la entereza para enfrentarlo todo.

―He visto tus juegos…

―¿En serio?

―Claro, sigues siendo igual de incansable como cuando estábamos en secundaria, pero… supongo que tu técnica es mejor. Supongo…

―Mi entrenador dice lo mismo… gracias.

Se encogió de hombros. Tenía una camiseta de Adora guardada entre sus cosas, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir, todavía.

En lugar de eso levantó la vista, ya casi en su destino. Se mordió el labio, intentando iniciar la conversación y fallando muchas veces. Hasta que al final se decidió por un neutro― ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

La mujer a su lado sonrió y su rostro volvió a ser el mismo que había visto cada día años atrás. El mismo que la había perseguido en las noches turbulentas cuando sin entender por qué, intentaba alejarse de ella.

El mismo con el que aún soñaba en ocasiones, en una jugarreta cruel del destino.

―Siempre huíamos de Light a este lugar, me sorprende que nunca nos encontrara.

―Corrías una vuelta entera al parque solo para mantenerte en forma, ni de niña has sabido relajarte.

Adora rio, y era un sonido hermoso.― Supongo que no.

Catra rio con ella a pesar de los fantasmas del pasado que la acompañaban en cada paso, su tiempo se acababa, lo sabía, lo presentía. Tenía que dejarse de medias tintas y lanzarse de lleno a la caza de lo que buscaba.

Recuperar ese puente que creía perdido, recuperar ese lazo que pensaba cortado para siempre.

―Adora…

―Catra, lo siento.

―¿Qué? ―"¡¿Qué?!"

―Yo… ―Se cruzó de brazos, girando la cabeza en un gesto nervioso, evitando su mirada.― No debí presionarte de esa manera, tenías razón, eras una adulta ya y yo no tenía derecho de decirte cómo hacer las cosas…

―No.

―¿Disculpa?

―No. No vamos a hacer esto. Tú no te vas a disculpar conmigo. Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse contigo.

Ambas se miraron por un segundo, intercambiando palabras sin emitir sonidos. Catra le tomó las manos, buscando en sus dedos fuertes y callosos el valor para continuar. Su piel morena y sus uñas negras eran un contraste con la piel blanca de Adora y sus uñas desnudas.

―Lo siento, siento lo que dije, siento haberte empujado de mi vida, siento haber perdido cuatro años en los que no nos tuvimos… ―Nada pasó inmediatamente, nada cambió en el mundo alrededor de ellas, pero algo cambió en ella luego de pedir sus disculpas.

La opresión en su pecho se liberó, su corazón latiendo libre de esa atadura, liviano y salvaje. El animal dentro de ella que tanto había trabajado por entender y aceptar vibrando al unísono con sus emociones y sus palabras, una fuerza que ahora estaba en su favor en lugar de en su contra.

―Catra… ―La mujer apretó sus manos, cálidas y gentiles, el mismo agarre a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

Catra se negó a mirarla, se concentró en sus manos conectadas, en sus botas negras, en sus pantalones ajustados.

Se concentró en lo atractiva que le resultaba Adora, aún luego de no verla por años. Podía decirlo, podía vocalizar un poco más de lo que resonaba en su pecho y esperar por lo mejor, intentar no solo reparar su lazo, sino reforzarlo e intentar llevarlo un poco más allá. Aun así, Adora había seguido su vida, había conseguido amigos, había logrado cosas sin ella. El centro de su miedo estaba ahí, ¿por qué la elegiría, cuando tenía tantas cosas buenas en su vida? ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

¿Por qué la llevaría de regreso a su vida, cuando quizás no la extrañaba después de todo?

El pecho se le retorcía ante las posibilidades de un futuro incierto.

Adora se inclinó ante ella, tocando su frente con la propia, un saludo íntimo y un gesto que no habían compartido desde que dejaran el hogar en el que crecieron bajo las directrices de una mujer que no sabía cómo amarlas.

Catra sintió el aire que respiraba, el calor de su rostro, la fuerza de sus manos aun sosteniendo las suyas.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y se negó a ser ignorado, haciendo florecer lágrimas en sus ojos y quebrando su voz en pedazos.

―Te extrañé, Catra… ―Su voz también estaba tensa, forzada, al borde de quebrarse y dar paso a una catarata de emociones descontroladas.

Quizás, solo quizás, arriesgarse no era tan malo.

―Adora, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ―Catra se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola, agarrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ella.

En cierta manera lo hacía.

Adora la abrazó, un gesto que sin importar el tiempo que pasara se sentía natural.

―Catra… ―Se fundió en ella, ese ese abrazo que olía familiar, que tenía ese sabor amargo y a la vez dulce de las memorias compartidas, de tantos años en conjunto, en una vida que habían empezado de la mano.

―No quiero detenerte, no puedo detenerte. Pero… por favor, no te alejes de mí, regresa a mi cuando el tiempo sea el correcto… por favor, quédate cuando sea el momento… ―Las lágrimas mojaron la chaqueta abierta de Adora, parecida a la que solía tomar prestada en los días fríos de invierno para recordarse que no estaba sola. La mujer rubia cerró el abrazo un poco más, asintiendo antes de levantarla del suelo y hundir su rostro en su cuello.

Estaba llorando, también.

Quedarse, intentarlo, esperar la una por la otra. Eso era algo que podían hacer. Eso era algo en lo que podían trabajar.

Buscar una vida que las acercara otra vez, unir sus caminos separados para que volvieran a correr en paralelo lado a lado.

Esa era una petición, una promesa inclusive, a la que podían acceder las dos.

* * *

―Hola, Adora.

―¡Catra! ¿Lo viste?

―Por supuesto que lo vi… ―No dijo el "idiota" que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero estaba segura que Adora lo había escuchado de todas formas.

―Volvemos hoy de noche y tenemos el fin de semana libre, así que si salgo mañana temprano puedo estar ahí antes del mediodía… ―Catra sonrió al escucharlo, reacomodando sus piernas cruzadas, su cama desarmada y el televisor aún encendido, en la pantalla se podía ver un resumen de las jugadas más importantes. Por supuesto la cámara había pasado muchas veces por Adora, el nueve del equipo, la goleadora estrella que había liderado la victoria.

―Avísame y te estaré esperando.

―¡Ya puedes apostarlo! ―El ruido de fondo creció aún más, ahogando la voz de Adora por un segundo.― Tengo que cortar ahora, pero te escribo pronto, ¿sí?

―Claro, anda a recibir las alabanzas del equipo, capitana.

―Mientras no me hagan pagar la cena de hoy… ―Se detuvo, el silencio algo tenso, mientras juntaba el valor de agregar esa última frase que le costaba tanto en ocasiones conjurar.― Te amo, no lo olvides, ¿sí?

Catra sonrió.

―Yo también, tontita. Ahora ve y mañana nos veremos. ―La sonrisa bobalicona que ahora podía reconocer sin ruborizarse seguía ahí luego de desconectar la llamada y bloquear la pantalla de su celular.

Quizás no todo estaba bien el mundo.

Pero en su mundo, en su vida, una cosa había cambiado para siempre y no la dejaría ir, nunca más.

Porque, después de todo, Adora la había elegido a ella como ella había elegido a Adora.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte, casi igual de larga que la primera, y cerramos cortina. Creo quee sta historia podría seguir bastante más, ahondar en los años solas, en la vida de Adora que apenas hemos visto, en la mente de las dos a medida que pasa el tiempo. Pero no sé si tengo el tiempo como para hacerles justicia...
> 
> ¡Este fic tiene banda sonora! Olvidé completamente comentarlo en la parte anterior, mientras lo escribía me sonaba en la cabeza y por los auriculares "No Light, No Light" de Florence + The Machine y "I Of The Storm" de Of Monsters and Men, que son perfectos reflejos de lo que creo, en su centro, es la mente de Catra. Al menos esa es mi apreciación personal.
> 
> Esta historia está publicada tanto aquí como en AO3.
> 
> *En vista de todos los acontecimientos a nivel mundial, les pido encarecidamente que, si está en su posibilidad, ayuden a sus comunidades, se informen de la situación tanto de violencia como de escazes, se cuiden y cuiden a los suyos y donen de ser posible a organizaciones sin fines de lucro. El mundo está cambiando y necesitamos ser parte de ello.
> 
> Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot algo corto, pero, por supuesto, yo no sé lo que significa la mesura... En fin, espero publicar la segunda parte de esta historia mañana el lunes de la próxima semana. No espero que sea más larga que este capítulo, no pleaneo ahondar mucho en cada momento, es más bien muchas fotografías de momentos improtantes y un poco sumergirse en la mente de Catra en cada uno de ellos. Lejos lo más difícil de todos estos pequeños extractos de una vida en conjunto fue nombrar a Shadow Weaver, pero se hizo lo que se pudo...
> 
> Espero que me dejen sus comentarios respecto a esta historia, cada review me da energía e ideas para seguir escribiendo y produciendo contenido para alegrar sus días y los míos en medio de todo lo que nos ha tocado vivir.
> 
> Esta historia está publicada tanto aquí como en AO3.
> 
> *En vista de todos los acontecimientos a nivel mundial, les pido encarecidamente que, si está en su posibilidad, ayuden a sus comunidades, se informen de la situación tanto de violencia como de escazes, se cuiden y cuiden a los suyos y donen de ser posible a organizaciones sin fines de lucro. El mundo está cambiando y necesitamos ser parte de ello.
> 
> Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!


End file.
